


"The Liquor On Your Lips"

by johnfuxkslarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Masterbation, One Shot, Smut, Underage - Freeform, larry - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnfuxkslarry/pseuds/johnfuxkslarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry is forced to help Louis with his studies, they are forced to realize their feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The Liquor On Your Lips"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys H here! Hope your doing well:) Anyways this is my first Larry fan fiction I written. Please give me some feedback, Thanks!
> 
> Your friend,  
> h :)

I was once again slammed into the hard metal lockers, knocking the breath out of me. And the culprit? It was sinner I was crushing since the first day I stepped in Doncaster High. I never knew Louis would be such a douche bag really; I despised myself for being infatuated by someone so cruel and heartless. His tattoos and piercings really give it all, but you know, his piercings is what keeps me awake at night.

 

“You are such a wanker” He spat at me, I was pinned against the lockers, and he looked raging. I wonder what made him so angry today. My glasses were falling off the bridge of my nose, so I quickly pushed them back up. I tried not to look at Louis who was still staring right into my soul. I noticed the way he folded his jeans from the bottom, making them looking like capris. His hair slicked up in a quiff, I could smell his musky cologne mixed with cigarettes. 

 

“Since you’re a brainiac, Mrs. Lowe says you need to help with social exam next week, if I don’t pass your life will become 100 times harder” he spat his face thisclose to mine, I could practically feel his hot breath fanning onto mine. I nodded furiously, before I could process the information.

“Uh- Okay” I whispered with my head down. I felt so vulnerable when I faced Louis. He had only been physical with me a few times, but I never really could do anything because he was Louis and I was Harry.

 

As soon as the bell rang, I scrambled out of my seat; my book bag was already packed with my homework. And god was today a _day_ , I really needed a cigarette. I stepped out of the school and fished my pocket for my lighter. I pulled out a cigarette and placed one between my cracked and chapped lips. Blocking the wind I slowly made love to the cigarette. I felt as of the world was much lighter, and I didn’t have to worry about much anymore. The smoke filled my lungs like a potion and I closed my eyes. Smoking felt like an escape for me, it felt as if I could release all tension. I started just recently when my sister introduced me too one cigarette. People say it’s cool and all but really, I only do it take the pain away.

 

 I started walking slowly towards my block, the cigarette taking away my thoughts. I finally snapped back into reality when I heard that someone’s footsteps were behind me and I was right. Louis was fast walking towards me.

 

“Couldn’t your punctual ass wait for me?” he said out of breath. I saw his eyes widen a little when he realized I had a cigarette jabbed between my lips.

 

“Sorry man” I mumbled under my breath. I took another puff of smoke, releasing smoky breath into the air. Soon, it was all over so I threw on the ground and mushed it with my foot.

 

I and Louis walked in silence to my house, when he finally interjected the silence.

 “Since when do you smoke” he asked as he looked at me. I froze at the question, when my Mom found I smoked she was really disappointed at me. 

“I don’t know it just happened” I fiddled with my collar, loosening it a little bit.

He shrugged his shoulders and we continued walking home. It was my Mom’s extra shift today, so she wouldn’t be home until 10:00 at night and Gemma’s gone on a school trip to Ireland.

 

“What exactly do you need help with?” I asked with a bit more confidence.

I jabbed the key into the lock and slipped inside with Louis behind me, I could tell no one was home except my cat _Dusty._ I took off my shoes and set them aside, my eyes peeked at Louis. He threw his Vans carelessly.

“My rooms just upstairs, you know..” I said awkwardly and he nodded slowly. He followed me up the stairs and I walked into my room cautiously. I was afraid he’d see something of mine I didn’t want him to.

“Arctic Monkeys, eh?” he said eyeing my poster of them on my wall. They were all time favourite aside from the 1975.

“They’re cool” I replied with a small smile. I set down my book bag and threw off my coat. I looked at him from the corner of my eye, he was eyeing my room, my posters, my bed everything.

_Stay cool Harry, don’t ruin this for yourself._

“I just wanted to review the Aztec society and things I really don’t get” he opened up his textbook and started skimming through pages.

I slowly unbuttoned my uncomfortable uniform shirt and slipped it off my arms quickly, Louis’ back was turned to mine, when slowly his head turned back.

 “I don’t have all fucking da-“he stopped mid-sentence when he saw I wasn’t wearing a shirt, so I scrambled my hangers and slipped on a random one that had some band on it. My face was the color of a tomato and I was going to pass out of all this embarrassment.

“Sorry I uh-“but when Louis stood up eyes on me, I gulped.

 

_Fuck._

He was going to beat me up wasn’t he, I slowly moved back until my back hit the wall.

 

“Harry..” he murmured slowly trailing his eyes up and down. My knees were shaking and they were going to give up any second now. 

“Take off your shirt” he demanded, I was so confused what was going to happen now?

“Louis listen-“

 

“Fucking take off your shirt” he growled and I winced back hitting my closet door again. I couldn’t say anything to him, so I prepared for the worse. I slowly took the hem of my shirt and lifted it over my head. I heard a low sigh coming from him, _was he going to hurt me or..?_

My shirt was in my hands now and I dared to look up at Louis’ face. I felt exposed and in front of my sinner.

 

“ _Fuck”_ I heard him rasp, I flinched again when he brought his hands up to my chest and slowly trailed them down to my torso and then landed _there._ His cold digits made contact on my skin and they trailed back up to my swallow tattoos I had gotten a few months back.

_“_ Such a slutty body for such an innocent boy huh?” I tried ignoring to the heat rushing to my dick; I’d sure have to have a toss after he left.

 

“Louis you don’t know what you’re doing” I replied embarrassed, he giggled hotly before hooking his one of fingers on the belt loop of my khakis.

 

“I know exactly what I’m doing, babe” and in one second his lips were on mine. My mind was trying process what was happening but I couldn’t. Louis fucking Tomlinson, my crush, was kissing me right now. His lips were moving fast on mine as I tried to keep up with his rhythm, my hands ended up on his neck as I pulled him closer.

 

I craved Louis, his everything. I wanted him and now I did so I’ll cherish this moment while it lasts. A gasp left my lips when he bit my lip and a warm chuckle came from him.

 

“Lie down on the bed” he pushed me against my bed and I fell horizontally trying to regain my balance. My cock was now hard and ready for touch in my pants, but I couldn’t move, face flushed. Louis hovered over and grinned. He grabbed the nape of my neck and pulled me up.

“Touch yourself, _fuck_ I want to watch you” he rasped, his hands were palming me and sending little shocks of pleasure through my body. Trails of kisses were left from each of my swallows and down to the top of my pants. He slowly looked straight up to me, I felt Ashton Kutcher was going to come out of nowhere and yell “YOU’VE JUST BEEN PUNK’D”.

He playfully unbuckled my belt and dragged my pants and the obvious bulge made my cheeks redden again.

 

“So ready for me aren’t you?” he traced the outline of my dick and I twitched with pleasure.

“Louis please” I whimpered, I felt as if I didn’t get a good wank right now I’d pass out, the last time I had a had a toss was a week ago and Louis was in my thoughts.

“So eager too, _fuck_ that’s just how I like it” my boxers had reached my ankles and my erection slapped against my stomach. The cold air from room had engulfed my cock, my fist was pumping fast at a steady rhythm. I was in total bliss.

 

“Yeah babe, show me how you fuck your hand” My hand movements were getting fast, my mouth falling agape.

_“F-fuck..”_ is all that was able to leave my mouth, I was so wrapped up in the moment that I didn’t notice Louis was watching me so steadily and his hand moving along his dick as well, his bottom sucked between his teeth.

“Fuck, tell me when you come” his voice came out as a whine. My eyes were glued to Louis’ movements.

With a few more flicks of my wrist I was sent in a flurry of pleasure and I noticed that Louis was still watching me, breaths coming faster by the second.  The knot in my lower abdomen was building up fast and I knew I had to say something soon, because in a moment I would be unable to form coherent thoughts.

_“I-I’m so c-close, Louis” I stuttered, hardly breathing._

Louis slyly grinned at me and continued watching. Louis grunted out a few dirty profanities and he nodded in approval.

_“Fuck, you look so goddamn hot right now,” Louis moaned._

I looked up at him once again and saw that sweat was beading on his forehead and he couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of me. I suppose he was surprised how willing I was. I guess he hadn’t noticed my huge crush on him until this afternoon.

_“Oh Louis”_ was all that left my mouth before I reached my peak. My cock pulsing with release, come splattered over my fist and lower abdomen, my cheeks deep red.

I pumped slowly through my orgasm; I couldn’t stop myself from slipping incoherent sentences from my mouth. My hair was matted to my forehead.

As the aftershock slowly started to fade, I saw that Louis was still pumping himself. The sheen of sweat on his forehead was easily noticeable and he was still looking at me, but more specifically at the swallow tattoos just above my pectorals. Something about me having ink really turned him on, the same as it did for me with him.

“ _I want to come on those pretty swallows of yours_ ” he rasped and pulled me towards him. He came with a loud grunt that echoed my room for every corner.

 

He spilled right above my pectorals, his eyes in deep concentration and lip sucked between his teeth. Our come mixed on my chest and it was almost symbolic, in a sense. We, after all this time, dancing about each other, trying to hide our real feelings, were finally together. He looked down at me once more, before collapsing next to me on my bed.

“Got a fag, babe?” He asked, his voice rife with exhaustion.

I looked over at him, turning my head towards his, a scrupulous look on my face.

“At least get me a towel! Jesus!”

The corners of Louis lips turned upwards and his whole visage was pulled into a bright, post-orgasmic glow that one could only experience with someone they felt for. At least, that’s what I hoped was going on. He bent down and reached for his boxers, lying forgotten on the floor. I slowly took the material and glided it down my chest, wiping away the remains of the slowly-cooling liquid.

I grabbed the small, white packet on my bedside table and proceeded to pull out two cigarettes. I handed one over to him and our fingers brushed, long forgotten the past hatred and terror of our previous encounters. I took my lighter, flicked it on and lifted it to the end of my fag. I turned to Louis and instead of holding his out for me to light, he just moved his whole body a bit closer to mine. He turned his head inwards, brown hair still matted to his forehead, and I held the flame up to his fag, the fire slowly licking the end and setting it ablaze.

“Never did get around to my studying” He grinned at me and wrapped his hand around my waist, pulling me into a blissful kiss that made me forget everything.

This time the kiss wasn’t heated, it was slow it was something simmering under the surface. In out of all the people I had kissed, Louis was something else. My crush since the beginning the year, was finally in my arms. His velvety lips wrapped in mine. Its all could ask for, and finally had it.

Our lips slowly disconnected both swollen and red before Louis spoke up.

“Meet me at Cakes Royale tomorrow, we’ll have some tea?” he asked more as a question and looked nervous, never had I seen Louis Tomlinson nervous in all the time I had known him.

I nodded too tired to from words. Slowly our garments came back on and Louis grabbed his books, which had since been forgotten. We walked slowly down the stairs my legs still wobbly from the previous encounters.

“I’ll see you soon” I said looking at him. Before turning around he pressed his lips against mine, and cupped my face in his hands.

“For sure, thanks for the studying though. Bye babe” he winked and he slipped out my door and off to the sidewalk.

Maybe I should’ve walked him home?

**Author's Note:**

> lmao


End file.
